


The Hand That Holds

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [9]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Deathfic, Divinity, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grieving, Loss, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would not have wanted another death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hand That Holds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shewhoguards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhoguards/gifts).



> Prompt: choosing the day you DON'T catch your thief must be one of the hardest things

Hephestia touched her brother's shoulder gently. Eugenides did not respond to the touch.

It was not surprising. He did not have many worshipers; he had a few, whom he watched over and listened for with the earnest care of a doting father.

"She was beautiful," Hephestia said. "She would not have wanted another death."

Eugenides' chest rose and fell in a single shuddering breath. It was true that his Queen Thief had been afraid of the illness sapping her life. She had gone up one more time to dance upon the parapets.

"Her son is calling."

She let him go.


End file.
